Moonlight Nightmares: A Hunger Games Fanfic
by ShadowhunterSwag
Summary: Luna, A Sixteen Year Old Girl Has A Crush On A Seventeen Year Old Boy, Gale. When Gale Discovers Her And Likes Her They End Up Going Out, But When Luna's Best Friend Percy Admits His Feelings, She Falls In Love With Both Of Them, And With Her New Carrier Of Being A Singer On Her Shoulders, She Doesn't Know Who To Choose, Gale, Percy or The Capitol?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

The smell of blood swam through the air as the smell of roses lingers in my mouth, with the thorns. Another mine had exploded today killing dozens of men, that's why it was cold and the smell of smoke and coal wasn't there, only blood. I walked through district twelve like any normal day; I went and traded some berries for bread, picked up the occasional small cake for Mum and my little brother Spencer, gave Greasy Sae some squirrel I caught, in exchange for some soup for my family, I keep her going and she keeps my family going.

I walk out of the hob and pass Darius, one of the younger yet nicer Peacekeepers, I handed him some berries just for keeping the secret that I ventured out into the meadow and woods.

'Thanks Luna!' He smiled at me, slipping them into his pocket. I held my basket with one hand and waved goodbye, my black curly hair falling gracefully on my back. I skipped along on my way to the fence, I then hid behind a shed and waited, waited for Gale.

Every day I would watch Gale and his hunting partner Katniss, go out into the woods and hunt.

_'Today is the day'_ I thought to myself. _'I won't hide like a fucking wuss, I will ask him out.' _I repeated in my head and stood up, awaiting him.

But what if he would reject me? Could I be able to handle it? Would he say yes and ask me to be his hunting partner!? I gasped and started thinking about all the possibilities that would happen.

_'Don't worry!' _I thought, _'It will be just fine!'_ I smiled and stood straighter, but I shrunk down when I heard his voice.

'Hurry up Katnip!' He yelled as he neared to fence, I shrunk lower so he wouldn't see me.

'Sorry Gale!' Katniss snapped, 'What's the big rush anyway?' She made it to the fence and stared into Gale's seam grey eyes.

'There is a deer north west of the pond, if we get there in time we might be able to hunt it down!' He exclaimed as he crawled under the fence with Katniss

'Are you sure Gale?' She asked with a concerned look on her face.

'Yeah I'm sure I saw it a-'He was cut off by the sound of me falling over. _'Oh no.'_ I picked myself up and turned to run but only for my arm to be grabbed by Katniss, I turned around and she stared into my golden eyes.

'Who are you?' Katniss spat at me, Gale came up behind her and stared. 'Who. Are. You.' Katniss repeated as my breathing rate increased.

'Back off Katnip, I know her.' Katniss released me and took a step back.

'Just as well, I would have put an arrow right through her head; she was born in the Capitol.' She turned and headed for the woods.

'Don't worry about her-' Gale turned towards me, '-she has a problem with the Capitol people.' He smiled at me.

'Th-thanks.' I murmured, turning my head away and blushed.

'I'm Gale, I have seen you around town, what's your name?' He smiled at me.

'My name is Luna.' I smiled a little looking up at him. He smiled back and I started to blush.

'Gale! If you're done flirting, get your ass in the woods!' Katniss yelled, smirking. His eyes widened as he started to blush. He took steps backwards and stumbled over some wood.

'Uh, Katnip uh needs me, uh s-see you around!' He smiled while blushing. I nodded and waved, to scared to say anything. Gale turned and ran into the woods. Still blushing I ran back home.

I walked into my house, still blushing deeply. I dumped the basket onto the table and ran to my room. I shook my head, this cannot be happening. Gale _actually_ talked to me. I curled up on my bed with a big smile on my face.

'Lu?' Mum walked in, I quickly sat up staring at her. 'Are you okay?' She smiled and sat next to me. I sat up and tried to get rid of the smile and act casual.

'I'm fine mum!' I smiled.

'Are you? Or are you happier than that?' She nudged me, trying to make me spill.

'I'm fine mum!' I smiled at her. 'I am going to go see Percy.' I smiled at her and walked off. Percy, my best friend, won't question me about my happiness. No he would use it to his own advantage. I shook my head as I walked up to his house and knocked on the door, he opened it with a smile.

'Hey Lu Lu!' he teased, I hated being called Lu Lu. I scowled at him but he only laughed, since I was happier than I have ever been for a long time I laughed too. He pulled me inside.

'Hey I got you something!' he smiled at me pulling out something silver and shiny, It was a dagger. My eyes widen as he passed it to me it was so beautiful. I hugged him.

'I love it!' I closed my eyes only when the moment was ruined when Percy's mother walked in with a expression on her face saying 'Aw how cute you two should marry!' I broke the hug. I should have yelled _"I am fucking sixteen why would I marry him!?" _I didn't though, I kept my mouth shut like a good girl.

'Did I ruin the moment?' Percy's mother, Selena, asked with a sweet tone in her voice. I looked at Percy who was blushing, oh great, just what I need.

'No, I just gave her the dagger and she was thanking me.' Percy finally managed to say.

'Oh, okay then, have fun you two!' Selena walked out the door as we stood there in silence. She just made things fucking awkward! I sighed.

'See you later Percy! I have to go!' I waved goodbye as I awkwardly walked out the door awkwardly.

I decided to avoid everyone by pulling the hood on my sweatshirt up. I walked through the town without anyone noticing it was me. I ran towards the fence and headed outside district twelve on my way to my secret tree. When I had found it, I climbed up and sat inside the large hollow near the top of the tree, no one could find me here. Once I was up here I sat near the edge and without realising I began to sing.

_'Are you are you, coming to the tree;  
where they strung up a man they say murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be;  
if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.'_

'You have a lovely voice.' My eyes widened and outside the hollow, on a branch, sat none other than Gale Hawthorne.

'What!? How-'he cut me off.  
'I followed you up here.' He laughed.  
'So you're stalking me now?' I asked.  
'No, not necessarily.' His laughter filled my head.  
'Then what are you doing?' I spat. He only smiled and shook his head.  
'I normally can't stand Capitol people, but you. You Miss Luna Gray, I can't be away from.' He laughed and smiled at me. Wait, was Gale actually talking to _me?_ Why was he doing this? Anger flooded into my face, I got up and climbed down the tree, making sure I knocked Gale on my way down.

'Where you going?' he laughed as he watched me climb down.  
'I don't care! Anywhere away from you!' I tried to sound mad but I guess to him it sounded sweet, as if I was teasing him.  
'See you tomorrow!' He smirked at my, I only pulled my hood up and continued to walk.

Today was a long and stressful day. One I in which hope is a dream, and I hope to never remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

I awoke the next morning, the smell of fire and coal lingered in my room, I sighed and looked out the window. It was still dark but not too dark, the sun was starting to rise in the east. I got out of bed, pulled my jeans, shirt and jacket on and walked bare foot downstairs. Everyone was still asleep, so I quietly walked to the door and slipped on my boots. But carefully because I had my dagger sticking out on the side of my ankle.

I walked to the electric fence which, as always, was turned off. I slid under the gap in the fence and walked through the meadow. I pressed my palm to my forehead, I don't know why I just did. I pulled my hand down and walked through the woods. I heard something in the bushes, Deer. It has to be, I snuck up quietly behind it. I pulled out my dagger and pounced on it. Then I heard a yell from it, male. Human.

"Ow! Is this how you treat all the guys?"

Yup, it was Gale. I pulled myself up, anger building in my eyes and spread to the rest of my body.

"What the hell where you doing!?" I growled, he only seemed amused by my anger.

"Well, I guess you could say I was stalking you." His laughter sounded pretty, like a chime through my ears.

"Why were you stalking _me_?" I asked. His face went expressionless, and she sighed.

"Because I like you, and I told you I would see you again today." He smiled and pulled himself up from the ground.

"W-Wait, you like me?" I stammered. I suddenly felt dizzy.

"Yeah," He laughed. "Guess I do." He smiled and walked closer to me, he was so close I could feel his breath on my face, he raised his hand and pulled my chin up so I was looking at him. We stood there for a few minutes before he leaned closer and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back.

A few minutes later I broke the kiss to the sound of Katniss calling Gale's name.

"See you later." He smiled, stroking my face. He then ran off to Katniss. I smiled and wandered through the woods for a while until finally making it back to the town.

I felt all light and, um, bubbly. I swear I could just float around. I twirled through the town with angelic grace. I jumped and I twirled around like a idiot. I then bumped into Percy.

"Hey watch it you Id-"He then looked at me. "Oh it's you!" he laughed.

"Yeah, just silly old me." I giggled at how silly the word silly was. It does sound funny.

"Um, okay then. Hey I-"

"You already said 'Hey' you silly goose!" I giggled again, he's not a goose!

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I FEEL LIKE A DUCK!" I laughed, and twirled around.

"Stop it!" Percy slapped me back into reality.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled at him.

"Now that your back-" I slapped him back and I turned to storm off. Why the hell did he hit me!? "Hey!" he yelled at me. "What the hell where you doing?!" He grabbed my wrist.

"I-I was just in a bubbly mood." I murmured. He released me and I ran off. Why did he just do that?! I whimpered, his hand left marks on my arm, I pulled my sleeve down and walked back to my house. When I reached the porch, Gale was standing there.

"Hey!" He smiled at me.

"Hey!" I walked up and stood in front of him, I need to ask him if that kiss meant anything. If we were like boyfriend and girlfriend now. I looked him in the eyes and he must have read me like an open book.

_Gales POV:_

Luna stood there, the wind blowing her hair gently. She looked so beautiful. When her eyes flickered up to meet mine, they seemed sad but in desperate of something.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked, I was really concerned about her.

"Well um," she went quiet. "That um _kiss_. Did it, um."

"Mean anything?"

"Yeah." She shrunk down. So many things I wanted to tell her but where to start. I moved closer to her.

"It meant something to me, did it to you?" I brushed a lock of hair off her face.

"Y-yes." She stuttered and started to blush, I smiled and kissed her again. She was shocked at first but then kissed back.

I broke the kiss.

"Um," I laughed. "I was wondering." I looked down. "Did you, maybe want to be my _girlfriend._" I continued to stare at the ground.

**_Luna's POV:_**

A emotion of excitement surged through me. I felt bubbly again, so dazed into his grey eyes. I suddenly realised I had been staring to long without giving him an answer. He watched me.

"Oh, y-yes of course!" I forced a smile. He smiled back and pulled his hand up to stroke my face.

"Great," He smiled and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his hands around my waist. I stood there kissing him for as long as I want. I finally got what I needed, being with him finally. Little did I know Percy was a few feet away.

I didn't notice him, but he sure noticed me.

**_Percy's POV:_**

There I stand, a few feet away from her, from Luna. The girl I love, the one I finally got the courage to ask out, kissing Gale Hawthorne. I dropped the bouquet of flowers I spent ten months saving up for in the dirt.

She seemed happy, I sighed and turned around. I wandered my way back to my house. When I reached the outside of my house I screamed at the top of my lungs. I screamed for fifteen minutes.

I finally collapsed and cried.

**_Luna's POV:_**

I broke the kiss from a loud male scream, coming from Percy's house.

"What was that." Gale gasped, looking over my shoulder. I pulled my arms off his shoulders and turned around.

"I don't know." I murmured as I took a step forward to Gale to kiss him again but he just pushed me back. I tried again.

"Hey, stop it." He looked at me.

"Why?" I pouted.

"Because, isn't that screaming-"

"Who?"

"Is that-" Gale raised an eyebrow. "That really scrawny kid that you hang with?" Oh no, _it was_ _Percy. _I tunred to the direction where the screaming was coming from.

"It's Percy." I muttered

"Who?"

I ran down the steps and tripped over, I quickly picked myself up and ran.

"PERCY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I frantically looked around in search of him. I was sprinting, Gale at my heels. "PERCY!" I screamed again

"Luna-" Gale placed his hand on my shoulder but I shook it off frantically searching for Percy.

"Where is he?" I looked at Gale. I then turned around. "WHERE IS HE!?" I screamed. Gale pinched the bridge of his nose as if I was crazy. He has been my boyfriend for five minutes and he is already sick of me. Great.

"Luna look."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at him. He pulled his hands up and walked away. Great, now he is gone and I have to fucking look for Percy myself.

"PERCY!?" I ran around desperately searching for him. I ran through the middle of town screaming his name, I look like a crazy bitch.

"PERCY!" I ran but tripped over something. I hit my head, that was the last thing I remembered, Pain and Blood.

Everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**_Luna's POV:_**

I awoke in a small room, not much smaller than mine, except this room looked darker; there was grey paint across the walls. I closed my eyes and opened them again, trying to get a better view. I looked across the room, there was a young man leaning against the door with his arms folded over his chest. He was quite handsome, dark brown hair, gold eyes and his facial features were amazing. I tried to sit up but he rushed over before I could.

"You don't want to do that." He laughed pushing me back down.

"Wh-" I tried but coughed. "Why not?" I finally managed to get out.

"Well, you can't talk properly and you have been laying there for two weeks."

"Wait what?" I sat up quickly but that send a huge spike of pain through my head. I pressed my head into my palms hard.

"Told ya." He smirked. I shook my head.

"What about my family, they don't know I'm here for all they know I could be an Avox and the capitol and-" I was panicking.

"Your family knows, they have visited numerous times, but moving you would have caused trauma or so your mother said." His eyes flickered up to mine. "So it was best to leave you here, Luna." I shivered when he said my name.

"Wh- Who are you?" I stuttered and felt like an idiot. He gave a small laugh and looked down. He facial expression left and he was blank.

"That doesn't matter, I won't need to know you and you won't need to know me after this." He stood up, hearing the footsteps of someone approaching. "That would be Gale for his shift."

"Shift of what?" I spat.

"Making sure you don't move for at least another few hours." He walked out just as Gale walked in.

I sat there with a confused look but Gale's face lit up when he saw me awake.

"Oh my god you're awake!" He rushed over to me and thrashed his arms around my neck, which did hurt like _hell._ He released me and smiled wide.

I forced a smile but in reality I was in agony.

"Yean I am." I said, still forcing that smile. He stroked his fingers across my cheekbones.

"You know you don't have to pretend you're fine, I can tell you're in pain by the look in your eyes." He laughed, I let out a small whimper of pain.

"Sorry." I nearly cried, my whole body was aching. "What even happened?" The smile then faded from his face and he sighed.

"After you ran off crying for Percy, you ended up collapsing from exhaustion, you then hit your head on a rock." His eyes flickered to mine and then back to his hands. "And Nero found you lying on the ground lifeless."

"Nero?"

"Yeah, the guy that just walked out."

"Oh." I looked down. "Where's Mum?" I asked.

"She's on her way over."

"Oh okay." I stood up slowly, Gale wrapped his hands around my waist steadying me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." He handed me some clothes and I walked into the bathroom.

I walked out a few hours later, I spent my time cleaning myself up. I walked out to see Gale, Nero, Mum, Spencer, Percy, Percy's Mother and Katniss.

"Oh Lu!" Mum called running up to me and hugging me. "You're okay." She stroked my hair.

"Yeah!" I laughed. Spencer ran up and hugged me, although he is now eligible for the hunger games he seemed like his normal self. I smiled and hugged him back.

"Hey!" Percy walked up to me, he looks skinnier than I remember, he has dark circles under his eyes and his cheekbones stick out. His eyes look dead, but moist.

"Hey!" I hugged him tight, I never wanted to let him go.

"Um Luna, a little too tight!" he gasped.

"Oh Sorry!" I let go and he smiled. "Hey wait, a few weeks ago why where you screaming?"

"Uh," He looked back at his mother, who looked at my mother who looked at Percy. "I wasn't screaming." He smiled. "Are you sure you're okay?" He laughed pressing his hands to my forehead. I jerked back.

"Yeah I'm fine!"

"Okay okay!" He pulled his hands up. In the corner of my eye I could see Nero trying to hold back a laugh. Gale strode up to me with this smirk on his face as if he just told the whole world about us. And then he kissed me, in front of _everyone._

"You okay?" he stroked my face.

"Yeah." I lied. I looked at Percy who seemed broken. But I smiled at Gale. Everyone suddenly started doing their own thing as if Gale had made everything awkward.

Gale and I started to talk but every now and again my eyes flickered over to Nero, who looked like a God but was gentle like an Angel. His moved to mine and I quickly looked away blushing. I think Gale could tell I was distracted, and he knew that I knew this place was a bit too crowded.

"Luna? Luna!" Gale stared at me.

"Huh what?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Uh," Gale sighed and stroked my face again

"What?" I repeated

"Uh, I need to talk to you. In private." He nodded at everyone else, took my hand and dragged me away out of the room. I waved goodbye as he lamedd the door shut, dragging me through town.

"Where are we going?"

"Shut up and follow me." He let go of my hand as we neared the edge of town. I did shut up and I followed him out to the fence. He rolled under the gap and I followed him. He helped me up but turned around leaving me to walk through the meadow by myself. We neared the woods.

"Gale." But he only ignored me. I followed him out into the middle of the woods.

"Gale stop! What is wrong!?" I nearly yelled. He stopped, sighed and turned around looking into my eyes. I could see something was troubling him.

"Percy." He replied looking around. "He told the peacekeepers about Katniss and myself."

"What?" I spat.

"Yeah," His eyes flickered to the ground. Why would Percy do that? Gale and I stood there in silence until I finally spoke my mind.

"I- I think he's jealous of us, you." I stammered. Gale stared at me and then burst out laughing.

"Me?!" He laughed.

"He likes me a lot." I blushed a little, but I stood up straight trying not to seem like the goldfish in a pond surrounded my hungry cats, all wanting me desperately.

"Obviously!" He laughed louder. I hit him but he still laughed. I started to get angry at him.

"You're a fucking idiot!" I spat.

"I know." He smiled brightly.

"Argh!"

"Yeah I call him that all the time." Katniss emerged from the bushes.

"Hey Katnip!" Gale smiled at him.

"Gale, Luna." Katniss smiled, loading her bow. "You ready?" She turned to Gale.

"Yeah! Go ahead I will meet you in a second." Katniss nodded and walked away. Gale turned to me.

"Whatever you do, be careful of Percy." He looked serious.

"He's my best friend!" My fingertips lingered over my dagger.

"I know but, he's up to something, I can feel it."

I sighed.

"I will see you later." He stroked my face. He tipped my chin up with his index finger and kissed me.

"Okay." I said with my eyes closed. I felt the swift movement of him walking away. I pursed my lips together and opened my eyes to absolutely nothing. I sighed and started to walk back home. It was dark and the moon had just came out.

I reached the fence and crawled through the gap. I sighed again and walked through the middle of town and the rain started to pour down. The droplets landed on my bright red hair, making it seem brown, wait. My hair is _red. _I examined it closely, why is it red!? I twirled it around my fingers, my black hair is red. With blood? No, this has been dyed.

"Do you like it?" I heard a voice say gracefully, I spun around and saw Nero.

"You did…._THIS_…. to my hair!?" I almost yelled, I took a step forward and he just smiled.

"Yeah."

"WHY!" I yelled.

"Because you look even prettier with your hair like that." He smiled with a satisfied look on his face. "And because the blood in your hair wouldn't come out so we figured dyeing it was the best idea." Rage flooded through my body, I swear if I was any angrier, my hair would ignite and my eyes would turn red. I felt like a hungry panther, going for the kill. With only one shot to do this. I lunged at him but he caught me by the wrists and seemed to laugh at my miserable failure. I pulled my arms free and rubbed them slowly.

"I am not pretty." I spat.

"To you, maybe." I smiled and pulled his hands up to brush a lock of hair away from my face. "But to me, you're beautiful." His eyes glittered in the moonlight. Thankfully the darkness covered up the heat that appeared in my cheeks.

"Why? I already have Gale, then my best friend in love with me and now a complete stranger I only met a few hours ago." I started to cry. He just sighed and wiped the tear away.

"Look Luna, Gale has strong feelings for you but also for Katniss. I have seen it myself, the way he acts with her is the way he acts with you." Nero took a step closer towards me, I could feel his breath on my forehead. I looked up and him and he was staring down at me. I then, without thinking at all, kissed him. He wrapped his hands around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck.

No one could see us, we stood there lips against each others for what seemed hours. I felt tingly inside, I never felt this way when I kissed Gale. This was a new feeling, and I loved it.

Nero finally broke the kiss, leaving me there with my eyes closed. I slowly opened them and looked at him who seemed to be smiling.

"Would this count as an affair?" I asked in a cheeky tone while raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe, if you enjoyed it." He looked down at me.

"Well then, I guess I would be lying if I said this isn't an affair." I giggled as he stroked my face, he then pressed his lips to my neck and kissed down to my shoulder. He gently rubbed his nose back up to my ear.

"So this is an affair?" He laughed quietly.

"Maybe." I smiled

"Who said I enjoyed it?" He whispered. He pulled away looking into I my eyes.

"Who said you didn't?" I replied. He smiled and kissed me again. We broke the kiss when we heard Katniss and Gale laughing. I turned towards the direction of the laughing. Katniss and Gale had just got back. When I turned back to Nero he was gone. I looked around franticly for him but he had disappeared into the darkness of the night. I sighed, whatever I guess and I wandered my way back home.

I walked up the steps where Gale was waiting for me.

"Hey gorgeous." He pulled me in and kissed me, I didn't get the same feeling as I had when I kissed Nero. I don't know why. I broke the kiss. He gave me a puzzled look as if to ask why the hell did I break the kiss.

"Wh-" he was about to ask but I cut him off before he could finish.

"Sorry, I am quite tired."

"Oh, well that's fine."

"Of course it is." I muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." He sighed opened the door and led us inside, we walked up to my room being extra quiet so we wouldn't wake Mum or Spencer. We walked towards my bed and lay down together on our sides, he was facing me and I was facing him.

"You okay?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah." I lied. "I'm just tired." I shuffled myself closer to him and rested my head on his chest. His breathing was in a perfect pattern and his heartbeat was slow and steady, unlike mine which was still beating a mile a minute from Nero. He took my hand and held it. I looked up at him and he was just staring into the distance. I moved my head back down and closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep.

We lay there in silence for half an hour, Gale finally fell asleep but I was too busy thinking about Nero. I mean did he like me? Or was that one of those things that wasn't meant to happen and never will happen again. I sighed. I moved closer to him hoping to be more relaxed but it did nothing. Nero was still lingering through my thoughts and keeping me awake even longer.

_-Three Hours Later-_

I am still awake and restless, I finally get up and walk out into the lounge room, and I curl up on the small sofa. It was cold out here and I didn't have the warmth of Gale next to me. I looked out the window, where the white light was glistening on my face. I sat there thinking, thinking about Nero. Why couldn't I get him out of my head?

I sighed and walked out the front into the cold, I wrapped my arms around myself and walked towards the fence, and I slid under it and walked through the meadow into the woods. I walked for fifteen minutes before I finally reached the tree. I climbed up there and sat in the back of the hollow.

I sat there like a statue, staring out into the moonlight, I slowly sunk down to a laying position. I stared outside until finally dozing off into a restless and horrible sleep filled with dreams of Nero.


	4. Chapter 4

******(Hey guys, quick message sorry for the shortness of this chapter! The next one will be longer XD sorry!)**

**Chapter Four:**

**_Luna's POV:_**

Four weeks had passed since I woke up from my coma. In those four weeks I became really close to Nero as well as Gale. Whenever Gale went out hunting, I would sneak off and see Nero. I felt like I was having an affair, although I don't have a real relationship with Gale, do I?

I walked through the middle of town, still tasting Gale on my lips. I sighed and made my way towards the bakery in which Nero asked to meet me. He told me to walk around and behind because he needed to say something. I have been wondering all night was it was he had to tell me because Gale got back early. I walked until someone stepped in front of me stopping my path. It was Percy. Percy who over the weeks has scars on his arms, darker circles under his eyes, his arms so skinny the only thing keeping the skin to his body was the ligaments.

"Hello Luna." He said quietly.

"Oh, um hi Percy." I muttered, eager to go and see what Nero wanted.

"How are you?" He smiled kindly but still seemed broken.

"I'm fine." I lied, I wasn't really. I was hopping between feet.

"That's good."

"Yeah it is."

"Luna, I need to…. do… something."

"What?" I said grumpily, my eyes staring at the ground and the wind blowing gently through my hair.

"Well," He leaned forward towards me and my heart rate increased. He frowned as he took a step closer. Percy pulled his hands up to my face and pressed his lips against mine. He kissed me, my eyes open wide still unaware what's happening, I pushed back and stared at him. He leaned in again but I slapped him.

"What the hell was that?" I screamed at him, he whimpered like a kicked puppy but I ignored the fact that he was trying to seem more hurt than he actually is.

"It's called me loving you and you loving me." His continued to stare at the ground.

"I don't love you." I spat harshly, his eyes flickered to mine and seemed hurt.

"But of course you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YOU DO!" I know you love me as well."

"I will never love you, you were my best friend but you're just a jealous pig. And-" I took a deep breath. "And I _hate _you." He gasped a little. I could feel the heat of tears building up in my eyes. I looked away.

"Lu," He sighed

"No." I said softly.

I turned to leave.

"Lu p-please."

But it was too late because I had already started walking away from him. I hated him for what he just done to me and how he thought I liked him in that way.

I walked around the corner and bumped into Nero I screamed thinking it was Percy.

"Hey Luna calm down!" He yelled as I was lying on the ground, on my side, my hands pressed against my face and I was crying. He bent down and stroked my face like Gale does. "What happened?" He asked in a serious tone unlike Gale who would be worried.

"Percy, kissed me and said all these things and-" I cried.

"Hey it's okay." He whispered.

I sniffed and looked up at him, I lunged at Nero and wrapped my arms around his neck burying my head into his shoulder. I was crying heavily, Nero sat there in a awkward position slowly stroking my hair.

"It's going to be okay." He soothed.

"A-are you sure?" I sniffled. He smiled slightly and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I'm sure." He rested his head against mine as I cried. He felt warm and relaxed, unlike me who was quivering with every breath. We sat there like that for a while, until I tried to stand up but fell. He caught me and steadied me whilst I tried to walk. After a few minutes I could walk on my own but I liked him being there to guide me. He had his hand wrapped around my waist and my arm wrapped around his neck.

"You okay?" He looked down at me concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." At least I was until I saw Percy in the town square. I heard a low growl come from Nero's throat, like a wolf. I tightened my grip on Nero. He kept his eyes on Percy, keeping the low growl like he was ready to pounce any second and rip him to shreds.

"Nero." I whispered. The growling stopped and he turned his attention to me. My face was pale, he followed my eyes which were staring right at Gale across from us.

This must look horrible, his hands on my waist, my arms wrapped around him. Gale started walking up to us in a rapid speed, his face expressionless and I started to panic. I started to feel dizzy and nearly collapsed, before I knew it Gale was there.

"Oh my god!" He yelled. Uh oh, I started to feel horrible inside. "Is she okay?" He continued. Wait what? Nero handed me over to Gale, Gale wrapped his arms around my shoulders and waist.

"I found her lying on the ground crying, I picked her up and took her here." Nero spoke in the tone I met him in, grumpy but steady. It made me feel uneasy.

"Are you okay now?" He turned to me but my eyes were fixed on Nero. "Luna?"

"Huh?" I turned to him, "Oh, yes now I am." I glanced back at Nero who seemed like the Nero I first met. I sighed and faked a smile at Gale.

"Come on, I'll take you home. Thanks Nero." I stared into Nero's eyes, dull, expressionless. I felt like pushing myself out of Gale's arms and run into Nero's. But I didn't. I just let Gale guide me away slowly. Nero soon turned around, hands in his pockets, and walked away. As I passed Percy I felt weak, I felt horrible. I felt like a slut. I feel really bad for slapping him. I shouldn't and I don't know why I do. But then it hit me, I liked Percy in that way he said. I liked three guys, all three like me back. In that moment, I fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

**Luna's POV:**

I awoke in my bed, it was light and the air was warm. I slowly sat up, clasping my chest as my lungs hurt as I took a breath. I rested my head on the wall and sat there. I must have been here for a few hours. I looked out the window, it was getting dark. It hurt whenever I tried to move. I finally managed to shuffle over and get out of bed. I placed my hands on the walls and steadied myself as I walked. Trying to breathe in a steady pace, I stumbled down the hallway and into the door. I am really weak, and I am really skinny. I feel extremely frail but I wasn't hungry or thirsty. I opened the door slowly made my way into the living room where my mother was crying, there was flowers across the table and across from her was the mayor.

I had no idea what was happening, everything was slightly blurry and my hearing wasn't too great either but I managed to make it all out.

"Look Mrs Gray, she isn't going to wake up. And even if she did it would be a slim chance she would remember you." He sighed and looked down. Wait what was he talking about?

"O-okay. M-maybe it's for the best." Mum sniffled. Wait, were they. Talking about, _me?_ What, I have only been asleep for a few hours. I was about to say something before the door opened, I quickly hid behind the couch. It was Gale.

"H-hello Gale." Mum stood up and slowly walked towards to him and hugged him, Gale just stood there. Looking like he lost everything. Like he didn't matter anymore. As if it was all over.

"Any change?" He asked, his bottom lip quivering in what seemed fear and sadness.

"N-no, I am a-afraid not." Mum nearly burst into tears again, Gale let a low growl that soon turned into a whimper.

"What's going to happen?" Gale stared down at her. Mum didn't respond. "What. Will. Happen?" He repeated his voice seemed edgy.

"She will be put to rest." Mum replied firmly. What? Put me to rest? What the hell? What are they on about? I started to panic.

"Who will do it?" Gale asked with a flat tone.

"Only one person who has done it before. Nero." Mother shook her head.

"He saved her, and now he has to kill her?" Gale pressed his palms to his eyes trying to hold back crying. "You know, w-whatever." Gale stormed out before he burst into tears. I feel horrible, I just wanted to jump up run towards him and hug him real tight. But for some reason my body was all frozen and I couldn't move.

"Mrs Gray." The Mayor walked up to Mum. "She will be put to rest at noon." He frowned. "Good day." He walked out and mum fell to her knees. Spencer ran into the room and hugged Mum tight. Mum cried into Spencer's shoulders, Spencer seemed all grown up now. He seemed stronger and older than I remember. It sort of killed me inside.

"It will be okay Mum." Spencer whispered, his voice deeper and more manlike.

"I- I hope so." She sobbed.

I felt like standing up and running towards them both but I just sat there as the both slowly stood up and left the house.

**Gale's POV:**

I walked through middle of town, my face pale but the tears in my eyes hot. I haven't been with Katniss all week maybe I should go and see her. I changed my direction and started to walk towards Katniss' house. The death keeps coming, the mine explosion, that Percy kid committing suicide and now Luna. The reaping is next week. I sighed and knocked on Katniss' door. She opened it.

"Gale." She whispered and hugged me tight. "Are you okay?"

"No." I replied softly.

"It's will be okay." She pulled back.

"Will it?"

**Luna's POV:**

I sat behind the couch for a few hours and then went back to my room. I got dressed slowly and carefully and made my way silently out of the house. No one was out and I didn't know why. The only thing I knew is I have to make my way to Percy and apologise for what I did. I walked up to Percy's house and knocked on the door, no one answered. I shrugged and walked down the steps and out onto the street. I walked to the bakery and sat behind it, were Nero and I used to sit. I sat there for a while and then I heard a voice yelling at me.

"What are you doing here! Go on get out of here!" A familiar male voice yelled.

"I-I'm s-sorry." I managed to get out. Then the figure stopped dead, frozen and then he fell to his knees.

"L-Luna?"

"Yes."

"Oh god." He ran up to me hugging me. The warmth of his body and the feeling that ran through me when he touched me, it was Nero.

"Nero." I whispered, burying my head into his shoulder. After a few minutes he helped me up.

"What happened? Everyone thought you were dead!" He exclaimed still holding me.

"I- I don't know. I woke up and heard people talking about my death and I panicked and-" I looked at him. "I went to see Percy and no one was there." Nero's eyes widened and looked at me.

"Luna," He paused looking into my eyes. "Percy's in a deep depression, his mother got a job in the Capitol and they moved there." I fell over, and nearly passed out again.

"No Luna don't do this!" I could hear him yelling. My eyes slowly started to close.

"Please Luna please!"

"I-I'm fine." I muttered.

**Nero's POV:**

Thank god she didn't pass out again. I stroked the side of her face very lightly.

"Are you sure?" I leaned in towards her about to kiss her before I stopped dead, someone was standing across from us. Gale. I helped Luna up and Gale fell to his knees just as I had.

"Gale, help here." I lifted Luna up and helped her make her way to Gale.

"Sh- she is alive and awake and-" Gale started to cry.

"Yeah I know." I rolled my eyes irritably, I hated Gale. He has so much, Luna. But he likes Katniss too, and the way I see it is using Luna to make Katniss jealous.

"Here." I rolled my eyes and passed Luna into Gale's arms. Gale stood up and grasped onto Luna, holding her tight in his arms. I watched as he buried his head into her shoulders. Luna hugged him tight but her eyes flickered to me, with sadness in them.

**Luna's POV: **

I looked at Nero who had that same 'Nero' expression. I sighed and smiled at Gale but I am still hurt. Gale let go and smiled at Nero.

"Thank you Nero, a lot." He said then pressing his lips upon mine. Out of the corner of my eye, Nero was sneering rolling his eyes. I felt sorry for him, I wanted to push Gale away and hug Nero, never letting him go. I looked back at Gale and broke the kiss, smiling. My eyes went back to Nero but I only saw him walking away, scratching the back of his neck. I sighed and hugged Gale. I lased my fingers in with his and we walked back to my house slowly. Once we reached the porch it hit me that I am in a coma and will die. I slowly leaned in towards the door hearing Mum crying again. Gale squeezed my hand and let go of them, I slowly opened the door peering in.

"Mum?" I asked quietly. Mum perked up and stared, dumbfounded before she stumbled her way up wrapping her arms around my neck tightly.

"Luna!" She exclaimed. "You're okay! You're okay!" She cried.

"Yes." I replied softly. "I'm okay." I sighed, I wasn't really. I realised I love Percy as well as loving Gale and Nero. I feel like a slut and I don't deserve anyone. I snuggled my head into Mum's shoulders the only place I feel happy anymore.

A few hours had passed and I hadn't seen Gale or Nero for a while. I lay on my bed curled up like a ball. I wanted to cry but I couldn't, I just sat there staring at the wall. I actually didn't realise it but I started singing.

_Deep in the meadow;  
Under the willow.  
A bed of grass;  
A soft green pillow._

I continued to sing, my arms wrapped around my pillow as I sung. I swear I was about to cry before a voice broke in.

"You have a lovely voice." I quickly sat up my eyes alert and watching the figure that turned into the mayor.

"Um, thanks." I murmured, thinking back to the day when Gale said that to me.

"That kind of voice is just what the capitol is looking for." He smiled at me.

"Um, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter, what does matter is how amazing you can sing and that can go a long way." He smiled widely.

"Um, okay." He sighed.

"Look, I have heard you before and this happened to be a moment when I heard you, told your mother and then told you."

"Told my mother what?" I spat.

"You will be going to the capitol tomorrow at ten, be ready." He walked out before I could reply. The capitol? Why would I, I mean. Just, I don't know. I stormed out of my bedroom and out of the house, wanting to scream at the top of my lungs. It was cool out and the breeze was strong, thankfully cooling my face which was flared with anger. I pulled my hood on my sweatshirt up and walked through town. No one was out, maybe because it's freezing outside. I sighed and walked further. I suddenly heard footsteps behind me. I spun around and saw Nero, standing out here in the now snowing weather.

"Nero." I whispered running up to him and hugging him, Nero sighed and rolled his eyes. I let go and stared at him. "What's wrong."

"Nothing." He quickly looked around then grabbed my hand. "Follow me." He held my hand so tight it started to hurt, I could tell he was really serious. He lead me towards the outskirts of the district.

"Where are we going?" I coughed, the snow was landing on my face making it freezing.

"A place." He spat as if I was that annoying student in a class where they asked about everything. I started to shiver but I looked up at him, he had a normal tee shirt on and didn't even seem bothered by the cold. He wasn't muscular, more of a scrawny looking person. But all the less he was strong, very strong. He also knew how to fight. It kind of frightened me. We walked towards the edge and we stopped. He stared at the fence that kept us from the other districts, he then climbed up and jumped over it. I stood there. "Well come on! We don't have all god damn day!" He sighed as I quickly struggled my way up and over the fence. I jumped and landed on my face, embarrassing myself in front of Nero. Thankfully, he didn't like me for my agility skills. I picked myself up, wiped the snow from my hair and walked alongside Nero. I then realised we were heading towards the radioactive ruins of District 13.

"Why are we going here!?" I stopped and stared at him. He rolled his eyes. "And why are you acting like this? Like the Nero I first met? Like an arrogant asshole?" I spat, then wanting to take it back but it was too late.

"Listen, this is serious. We know you're going to the Capital tomorrow and we-"

"Wait, who is 'we'" I stared at him.

"District 13, and we need you to investigate."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because we need you!" He nearly yelled, sighing he moved closer towards me. He was right in front of me. Nero pressed his forehead against mine. "I need you." He murmured. I closed my eye and moved closer, he pulled up his hand and placed it on the side of my face leaning in and pressing his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I never want to let him go. I broke the kiss and buried my head into his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his head onto mine. In that moment I wanted to cry but somehow I couldn't, somehow I was just expressionless. After a while he backed off and my face felt cold.

"Come on." He walked off leaving me standing there before I rushed after him.

"Wait!" I yelled running after him. "Wait!" I started to feel dizzy. I fell to my knees. Nero turned around and growled. He ran back towards me and stood there.

"You really need to stop doing this!" His growl like a wolf.

"Do-" I was panting. "Doin-" I took deep breaths. "Doing what?" My eyes slowly started to close.

"Pass out and collapse and-" He growled. "ARGH!" He scratched the back of his head in frustration. He whistled and people came from nowhere.

"Wh-" he cut me off before I could finish.

"Take her back and, wipe her memory." He sighed gesturing towards me.

"Wipe my memory of what?" I murmured. I stared at him. "Of. What?" I repeated. "OF WHAT?" I screamed. He looked away, he seemed upset. But he straightened up and looked at me again.

"Of me! Of district thirteen." He spoke with a steady tone. "You will never knew I existed, you will see me but only get a déjà vu feeling to it and all the memories of me will be replaced with Gale." He turned around.

"But, I don't love Gale. I-" I stuttered. "I love you." I cried. I broke free of the peoples grasp and started to run to Nero.

"Get her away!" He yelled. "Get her away." A blonde haired boy nodded, he had green eyes. He pulled something out of his bag, a small square white cloth and a needle filled with golden liquid. He moved closer to me.

"This won't hurt. Much." He wiped my neck with the strange cloth, which smelled funny. Probably disinfectant, to prevent infection and such, someone grabbed my neck to the side holding it to keep me steady. As the blond haired boy pushed the needle towards my neck, his hand was right near my mouth I bit him as hard as I could. I tasted blood. He screamed and jerked his hand back, I spat the blood on the ground and smiled with the blood on my lips. The blonde haired boy growled and threw a punch at me, knocking my jaw and then kicking me in the stomach. I coughed at the pain, tears welling up in my eyes but I just shook it away. I looked over at Nero who seemed uncomfortable and quite tense. He was sort of shifting. The blonde haired boy pulled the needle up again and I lunched towards his hand and bit harder, I tasted more blood. He gave me a real dirty look before growling in anger. He then punched me twice, I fell onto my side as he started stomping on my hips and kicking me in my stomach. I cried out loud from the pain.

"Stop." Nero growled trowing the blonde haired boy to the ground. He pulled me up, supporting my hips. "Get back to the district!" He yelled at them and they ran off. They were all much more muscular and taller than he was. But for some reason they were scarred shit. Nero turned me around and we started to walk back to district twelve. When we reached the fence he helped me up and I fell off, landing on my side which sent sharp pains. Nero jumped over and helped me up and helped regain my balance. He steadied me as we walked in silence. There wasn't much to say, he wanted me to forget everything. I looked over at him, his eyes were transfixed forward. I sighed and continued hobbling along.

Fifteen minutes had passed and we were finally at my house. He still had his hand on my hip steadying me.

"Thank you." I wheezed, my stomach sore from the kicking. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"Why?"

"Reasons of just before and to become."

"What?"

"Look," He moved close to me so his forehead was against mine. "I don't won't to lose you, I love you too much for that. So I am doing what's best. You will go to the Capital and do whatever."

"But you wanted me to-"

"Forget about that."

"But-"

"Look, I'm sorry." I was about to ask why but he cut me off by pressing his lips to mine. I didn't care, I kissed him back. After a few seconds I felt something hot and wet fall on my cheek, Nero was crying. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in the side of my neck. I jerked back with my eyes open wide. I looked at the empty syringe in his hand. I clasped my hands over the injection area.

"NO! NO!" I screamed, bursting into tears. "Why? No!" I screamed again, the tears streaming down my face

"I'm so sorry." He cried. I shook my head and pressed my hands against the injection site.

"No!" I screamed. "I have to remember!" I cried.

"Y- you won't." He wiped his eyes and walked closer kissing me one last time and then leaving me. I collapsed on the ground. My eyes slowly closing I whispered one final word.

"Nero." Then I was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

**Nero's POV:**

I wandered through the streets the next morning, sad and alone. I miss Luna and I regret what I did but it's for the best. Like I told her when I first met her, she doesn't need to know me. I walked back to my house swiftly. I tried not to attract any attention. I told Gale to never let her remember me for a number of reasons, that my name wasn't Nero it was Mason. If she remembers anything about 'Nero.' Then it will all come back to her and put her in danger, especially with her new career. I pushed the door of my house open and walked in, the small confined room hadn't changed but the air seemed thin and dry. I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly, trying to forget her. She was beautiful, and someone like that shouldn't have the stress of someone as confusing as myself. I sat on the bed and buried my hands into my face and tried to forget her.

**Luna's POV:**

I woke up with a sweet smell of roses, I slowly opened my eyes and looked across the room to see a bouquet of flowers on my dresser. Wait I have a dresser? I quickly got up and ran towards it, it was made out of the most beautiful wood. Mahogany. I picked up the flowers and read the card, it was from President Snow.

_Miss Gray, I look forward to meeting you.  
I was told about your lovely_ voice.  
_Maybe we can welcome you into the Capital._

_-Snow_

I placed it down and opened one of the draws. I pulled out a beautiful blue dress, obviously given to me for today. I rushed to the bathroom and washed up. The water was cool, but I had to bathe in a bucket so it took some time. I tried my best to get the dirt and ash out of my red hair. I don't know how it got this colour but I didn't seem to mind. I got out and wrapped the towel around me. I stared at my reflection in the small mirror. Something about me seemed different, sadder even though I was happy. Something was wrong but I don't quite know. I sighed and slowly got dressed. When I finally got the dress on I stared at my reflection again. My wet, red hair gripping onto my shoulders as if it was pleading for life. I pulled out the comb and brushed it through the tangles. I then tied it up high so the rest of my hair would just cling together in a rope like way down to my shoulder blades. I looked at my reflection, any minute a stylist will come in and give me make-up. I skimmed down my very skinny body. I wasn't pretty, I was just me. I sighed. Someone walked into the bathroom, my mother and a Capital lady. Obviously my stylist. She had short green hair with blue make-up, she wore a short black leather dress. She walked up to me and sat me down on a stool while she started with my make-up.

"How long will you be?" Mum asked.

"Maybe half an hour." She replied. Mum nodded and walked away.

**Nero's POV:**

I ended up walking back through town on a daily routine, except this time without Luna. I walked passed a few house but then I stopped, not only because I just walked passed Luna's house but because she was walking out, dressed for the Capital. She looked so beautiful. I swear my heart skipped a beat. She walked down slowly her hair tied back neatly and her eyes shining. I watched her smile slowly spread across her face but not to her eyes. She was sad. I sighed, deep down she knew. She was strong. Her eyes moved across to mine, we stared at each other she was trying to figure me out and I was hiding it. I smiled at her and she just looked away. She walked towards the train station and I watched her, she was herself. Gale walked up to her and kissed her, I sighed and walked away.

**Third Person:**

Luna's lips were pressed against Gale's. But she knew something wasn't right, it was all too wrong. She leaned back and broke the kiss for she had to go to the train.

"Bye." She whispered, smiling.

"See you in a few days." He smiled back. Luna waved goodbye as she hoped onto the train, it was a beautiful train. Crystal chandlers, mahogany tables, silver plates. It was nothing like she had ever seen. Her mother walked in next and was shocked by how beautiful everything was, and lastly Spencer. Who immediately rushed over to the food. He stared at it with his mouth open, Mrs Gray giggled. Luna sat on a red velvet chair, she stroked her fingers up along the rest. Her fingernails painted a bluish purple to match her make-up, which was a purplish red to match her hair. She gave a small smile of delight while Spencer was stuffing his face.

**Luna's POV:**

"Slow down, Spencer!" I laughed, getting up and walking over to him. "You're going to get a stomach ache." I smiled, I looked over at Mum who was eating as well.

"Lu! You have to try this!" Mum said with her mouth full. I smiled.

"No thanks, I'm not that hungry." I walked back over and sat on the chair again. I didn't feel too well, something in the back of my mind was bothering me. I don't know what it was but it seemed to upset me greatly. I shook my head and lay on my side. I was thinking about it, I have no idea what it could be. I slowly started to drift off.

I was walking through the forest with Gale, we were laughing and having fun. He kissed me and held me tight, then he disappeared. I was left alone.

"Hello?" I yelled. "Hello?" I repeated, spinning around. Out of nowhere, Percy walked up to me.

"I'm here, don't worry." He pressed his lips against mine and I kissed him back, completely forgetting about Gale.

"Percy." I whispered about to kiss him again but he wasn't there. "Percy? Percy where are you?" I screamed. Suddenly someone jumped down from a tree, he looked so familiar. He walked closer. It was the young man I stared at this morning.

"Luna." He whispered, walking closer and stroking my face. "Remember." He pressed his lips amongst mine. He then turned away.

"Wait!" I yelled. He started to walk away.

"Remember." He whispered.

"Remember what!"

"Luna, wake up."

"Luna wake up!" Spencer yelled in my face. "We're here!" He screamed jumping up and down with joy. I opened my eyes to Spencer who obviously has sugar shock. He ran to the window. A dream. I shook my head. A stupid dream, what was I supposed to remember? I got up and walked to the window. The Capital was massive. Not to mention it was beautiful, I was born here. I used to live here until my father was forced away and we went with him. I sighed as the train soon came to a stop.

"Snow will be waiting Luna." I turned around to see my stylist, her name was Veronica.

"Mrs Gray, you and your son will be free to roam the city until your room is ready, Luna will have a separate room." Veronica escorted us out, Mum and Spencer waved goodbye as Veronica led me to Snow's mansion. I walked up the marble steps and towards the white door. Veronica pushed it open and shoved me in. I slowly walked through the mansion into a room where Snow was waiting.

"Ah, Luna!" He exclaimed, holding roses. "Welcome, take a seat." He gestured towards the red velvet couch. I sat down as he placed the roses in a vase. He walked over and sat across from me. "You look lovely."

"Why am I here?" I spat maybe a little too harshly.

"Your voice, I have been told it's amazing no?"

"It's okay I guess."

"We are looking for someone with talent, do you have talent?"

"I don't know."

"Yes. Or no?" He spat.

"I. Don't. Know."

"Just fucking sing!" He yelled.

"Fine." I sat up straight and sang the first thing that came to mind, The Hanging Tree. Snow sat there dazed and shocked. Was it how bad my voice was? Or was it that he had been lied to. Once I had finished he just sat there with a smile building on his face.

"That was truly amazing Miss Gray."

"It's Luna."

"Right." He winked. "Now, your few days with us I hope you don't mind doing a couple of songs in some ceremonies before the reaping?"

"Uh, sure. I guess." I sighed.

"Don't worry, you will be back before the reaping." He smiled.

"Encouraging."

"Now, meet me here tomorrow afternoon at four." He stood up and I did with him. "See you soon Miss Gray."

"Luna." I muttered, I turned around and walked out the door.

I walked down the steps and onto the street, I sighed. I ripped the dress so I came up to my thighs. I pulled my hair out and flattened it down neatly. It clung to the fabric on my dress tightly. I grabbed a tissue and wiped as much make-up away as possible so I looked like myself again.

"Why would you do that? You looked fine to me." I pulled my head up and spun around to see Percy.

"Percy." I whispered. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Wait I thought you hated me, when you-" I silenced him by kissing him.

"No, I was in denial." I sobbed kissing him again. Percy seemed shocked but soon took in the fact I liked him back. I hugged him tight, not wanting to ever let him go. I loved him.

"I'm glad you came to your senses." He whispered in my ear. We walked hand in hand talking about what has happened lately. He had lots to talk about, his new school, and his new friends. How life is at the Capital. I didn't have much to say, most of my memory was fuzzy. We made it to the apartments where I am staying.

"What room are you staying in?" He looked at me.

"Penthouse." I murmured. "Only the best for Panem's newest star!" I mimicked President Snow's words. Percy laughed. We walked inside the building and into the elevator. I stood there with my hands waving around trying to figure out how to work it. Percy laughed and pressed a button. The elevator started moving and my face went red with embarrassment. He just laughed again and grabbed my hand. He smiled at me. Once we made it to the top I gave his hand a squeeze and walked into the room. It was huge and very colourful, Mum and Spencer where on the couch.

"Percy!" Mum exclaimed jumping up and hugging him tight. "It's good to see you again!" She smiled at Percy, she then looked at me and my ripped dress. "Oh Luna." She sighed then realising my fingers were laced with Percy's. "Oh, Luna." Her eyes widened looking from me to Percy. I started to blush a little.

"Um, I should go." Percy smiled.

"Oh no! Stay!" Mum smiled.

"Okay Mum." I sighed and walked to my room, Percy right behind me. I looked at the time and didn't realise it was that late. It was nine o' clock at night. I sat on my bed and Percy sat next to me. I smiled at him and he leaned in to kiss me. I pressed my lips to his and wrapped my arms around his neck, he wrapped his around my waist. We sat there kissing, he lay me down so he was on top of me. He slowly slipped my dress off and I pulled off his shirt. We ended up…. I don't think I need to say much more.

I awoke the next morning naked, next to Percy. I smiled and closed my eyes again, thinking of how wonderful last night was. Then it hit me, Gale. I sat up quickly pressing my hands to my face, I woke up Percy.

"Out, Now!" I yelled, shaking him.

"Hm? Why?" He sat up, I pulled on my under clothes and then the dress

"Because, I have a boyfriend." I gave him a dirty look. He pouted.

"But we-"

"I don't care!" I stood up and threw his clothes at him.

"You said you loved me."

"OUT!" I screamed, he got dressed and left.

"Goodbye Lu, I love you." He walked out. I screamed and pressed my palms on my forehead. What the hell did I just do? What am I going to do?


	7. Chapter 7

**((Sorry for not posting recently XD So much homework and troubles...))**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Luna's POV:**

I spent the two days in the stylist's room and on stage singing. My voice is strained and is very sore. I flipped onto the couch; I just finished my final performance. I had guilt buried in my soul from what happened with Percy a few nights ago. I can't get it out of my head, it was a mistake and I love him. Wait no I don't…. Yes I do. I felt like crying, I don't know if it was a mistake or what. I felt horrible. I can't process anything. I am currently sitting on the train, feeling helpless and sad. Percy probably feels just as worse, I sighed and looked out the window, it was stormy out.

"Mum," I turned around to face her.

"Yes hunny?" Her warm smile comforted me.

"Um, what do you do, if you made a mistake and. You want to erase it but can't?" She sighed.

"Percy?" She frowned, I nodded slowly. "Look hun, I can't help you. This is a choice you need to make and a problem you need to sort out." She frowned.

I felt angry, why couldn't she help me?

"Why?" I spat. Mum sighed and stroked my hair, I jerked back. "Why?" I repeated. Mum stood up.

"You need to figure things out on your own, and be independent." Mum turned away and walked to Spencer. I felt so angry with Mum, why the hell couldn't she help me out? Is it because I'm famous now? I felt so mad I wanted to scream. I held it back tight in my throat, making my breaths uneven and my hands grip my dress tightly. What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I continue to collapse and have mental breakdowns? I started to cry, I am not in control of me anymore. I am letting everyone else control me and it is going to stop. I wiped the tears from my face as the train came to a halt. I stood up with my hands in front of me. Mum and Spencer rose and awaited the lady to help us off. My hands rested gracefully as I turned around. The lady slowly opened the door and we filed out. I tripped on the step and landed face first into the dirt.

"Luna are you okay!?" Gale gasped rushing to my side.

"I'm fine." I spat harshly, picking myself up and brushing the dirt away. Gale stood there watching me. "What?" I growled walking away. I was in the worst of moods at the moment, so many things running through my head.

"Luna?" Gale watched me walk away. I started to mumble to myself like a insane lady, my eyes wide open. I had no self control and I think I was going to collapse again, I stumbled through town and my eyes caught onto the young man I saw a few days ago. I grumbled and marched up to him.

"Hey! You!" I yelled standing in front of him.

"Yes?" He smiled staring into my eyes. I lost all train of thought staring into his beautiful eyes, my eyes scanned right down to his mouth. His lips seemed so familiar.

"Um," I shook the thought away. "Remember what?" I spat at him.

"Excuse me?"

"I dreamt about you, along with two other people but they both had something in common. And then there was you who didn't have anything, you kissed me and told me to remember." I took a breath. "So, remember what?" He scratched his eyebrow.

"I don't know." He shrugged and turned around but I placed my hand on his shoulder and pulled him back.

"You do know, and you're not telling me." My eyes narrowed, I knew he knew.

"Nope." He balanced on his heels with his hands in his pockets. He smiled at me.

"What's your name?" I took a step closer.

"Mason." He smiled at me looking down as if it was amusing.

"Well _'Mason'_ I have my eyes on you, something's up and I will find out what it is!" I growled and walked away.

**Nero's POV:**

I watched her leave; I took a sigh of pain yet relief. I can't let her find anything out, I mean if she does then she will never forgive me for what I did. Luna looked back at me and narrowed her eyes I smiled and waved but she just turned back around. Letting her go was harder than I thought, the wind started to blow strongly in which it was obvious a thunderstorm was nearing. Perfect timing. I turned and walked towards my house where I lived alone, I had to put my name in more times to help keep myself alive, I also hunted but there was hardly any game out. I kicked up the dirt which blew back into my face, I pushed open the front door of my house. I look back and see Gale running towards Luna, maybe him being with her instead of me being with her is better. I sighed and walked inside, I pushed the door shut with my foot and flopped onto my bed. I wipe a tear from my eye and lay there.

**Luna's POV:**

I stormed through town, the blood in my body boiling. For once I didn't faint which I congratulated myself on. My temper on the other side, is like a dragon. I swear I will rip anyone I see to shreds. I have a low growl in my voice as I walk, snarling at anyone who should near me. I climb the steps with a stomp in each step, dust flying up through the gaps in the wood. I swing the front door open and stomp inside. The ice air stinks like coal, I ignored it and marched to my room slamming the door shut behind me.

"You know you could at least be more polite to your own boyfriend when he greets you after missing you for a week." Gale, who was sitting on my bed, twirled a rose between his fingers smirking.

"You should know if I ignore you I am in a hell of a mood." I snapped.

"Why?" He laughed.

"I did something I regret okay!" I grumbled snatching the rose out of his hands.

"Sorry! It can't be that bad." He smiled and stood up, moving a piece of hair away from my face. Only it was that bad, I slept with Percy. I tried to figure this all out. I sighed.

"It is though." I walked past him and flipped onto the bed.

"I will come by later and check on you." He smiled, kissing my forehead. Gale left.

Everything was confusing, everything was already starting to fall apart. There was also this pain, every time I am near Nero. I don't know what it is, but I will find out.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Just a quick note, I had alot of trouble writing this chapter because half the time I was crying from new Divergent pictures, and how perf Theo James is XD So if the story atm is weird sorry XDD)**

**Chapter Eight:**

**Nero's POV:**

I awoke on the floor just beside my bed, I pushed myself up on my hands. I got up and looked around my room, my bed was a mess and everything around my bed was on the floor broken or just lying there. I ran my fingers through my hair and yawned, I didn't seem to get enough sleep last night, due to horrible dreams about Luna. Luna being chosen for the hunger games. Luna struggling to survive. Luna being brutally murdered whist I am forced to sit and watch. I bent down and started to pick up the photos and shattered glass. I picked up a photo with a giant scratch across it ruining the picture entirely. It was a picture of Luna and myself. I closed my eyes as I threw the ruined photos and shattered glass in the bin, I then went and made my bed. I walked over to my small wardrobe and pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt. I swiftly pulled my shirt off and pulled on another, I then changed my pants and slipped on shoes. I walked over to the small mirror that sat in the corner, black bags under my eyes. Signs that I am sleep deprived, even if I managed to cover it up the pain in my eyes would give everything away. I walked out the front door and onto the street immediately scanning the people for Luna. I spotted her, her red curls flying gently behind her and her eyes sparkling in the rays of sun. He looked like and angel, a sad angel. I followed her gaze, all the way to Gale.

**Luna's POV:**

I smiled and walked towards Gale, if I hide it well, Gale will never know about what happened with Percy that night. Anyway, in a few days will be the reaping, if he finds out and things go horrible. I wouldn't really want to live so I would volunteer as tribute. Gale strode up to me, pride sparkling in his eyes.

"Hey." I smiled wide, trying to cover my pain.

"Hey!" He wrapped his arm around my hip, yanking me closer. I started to blush.

"Where are we going today?" I giggled. Gale froze.

"Uh, well um, Ka-"

"Katniss and you are going hunting." I sighed. "Go on, go meet up with her." I sighed, smiling. Gale pressed his lips against mine and left with a swift movement.

"Bye." I whispered. I turned around and caught eyes with Mason. My eyes lowered and I marched towards him. Mason quickly looked away. "You, here now!" I growled. He smiled and put his hands up.

"I surrender!" He teased.

"Shut up! Who are you?" I growled, I knew he was lying.

"Mason."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No."

"Yes."

"You're lying!" I stepped closer.

"How?" He smiled.

"I can tell, I want to know your real name!"

"Mason." He smiled.

"Argh!" I screamed in frustration.

"Look, my name is Mason. There is nothing more to it." He smiled. I closed my eyes and breathed, there was something about him. I am about to do something completely stupid but I have to. I opened my eyes again and stared at him. One, two, three. I lunged forward and forced my lips against his. I pulled back and looked at him, his eyes were wide open.

"I knew there was something familiar about you." I whispered.

"Why did you jus-"

"I had to." I stared. "I knew there was something, I knew it. I just had to prove it." He sighed. "I am going to ask again, who are you?"

"Mason." He replied firmly and walked away. I stood there, blank expression. I swear for a moment I was so close to finding out who Mason was. Now, I am as far away as I was at the beginning. I closed my eyes, when I kissed him I got this familiar feeling as if my lips belonged there all along. I moved my fingers up and traced my lips, when I kissed him I felt all light and bubbly. It was a very familiar feeling, one I never got from Percy or Gale.

I turned around, bumping into a male figure.

"Will you watch were your going!" I yelled in frustration.

"I'm sorry." A familiar male voice replied, I looked up in shock. Percy was here. Back here. In District Twelve. Because of me.

"P-percy what are you doing here!?" I started to panic.

"To see you." He whispered, leaning down and kissing me. I pushed him away.

"Get off me." I growled.

"What's wrong?" He pouted.

"EVERYTHING! YOU! US!" I screamed.

"Luna, but what about-"

"What? That one night? That mistake? Because I was so happy to see you, you took advantage of me and used me?" I screeched.

"But-"

"But nothing! Leave me alone!" I pulled out the dagger he gave to me and held it up.

"Luna, you wouldn't, I know you wouldn't dare harm me." He frowned.

"Then you obviously don't know me." I lunged forward, my knife in the direction of his shoulder blade. I felt the ease of the knife slipping in, and Percy yelped. I pulled the knife back and stabbed again right next to the first wound. Percy screamed, I pulled the knife out again this time aiming for his heart. I shoved the knife down but was stopped when a hand wrapped around my wrist. Gale. Gale forced my arm away and pushed me back, helping Percy up. I closed my eyes and opened them again, realising what I had just done. I looked at my hands which were soaked with Percy's blood.

"You okay Percy?" Gale soothed, helping him up.

"Yeah." Percy moaned, holding his shoulder which was oozing blood.

"I'll take you to Mrs Everdeen, as for you Luna. I will meet you out in the forest." His eyes lowered and his voice seemed scratchy, as if I hurt him more than Percy. I got up and stumbled my way towards the fence, leaving the dagger behind. I tried to wipe the blood away on my shorts, the blood only left blood stains on my pants making me look like a murderer, and blood was splattered across my face. I pulled myself underneath the gap in the fence and towards the forest, there I waited. I leant against a tree with my arms folded across my chest. I had no idea what I was doing. I fell over and passed out.

Gale came towards me, anger on his face. I ran to him as fast as I could thoughthe more I ran the further away he got.

"How could you!?" He screamed and stood in front of me. "I trusted you! You went with Percy behind my back!"

"Gale I-I didn't-"

"Didn't what? Didn't pull yourself back? You whore." He growled turning away.

"Gale!"

"Shut up! Leave me alone, don't talk to me again. For all I know you were probably fucking Nero as well!"

"No! I- I!"

"Leave now! I hate you and I never want to see you again!"

I heard the crumpling of snow beneath boots, my eyelids fluttered open and were fixed onto Gale, who had blood across his arms and shirt. I watched him walk towards me. His face expressionless. I pushed myself up from the frozen ground and rubbed my head. Just a dream. Gale jogged over and helped me up.

"You okay?" He held my hand. I nodded. "Why did you stab him?" He traced his fingers on the dry blood.

"I-I just snapped." Tears started to fill my eyes. "Everything strated to pile up and, and." I paused.

"And what?"

"Nero." I whispered. He was mentioned in my dream.

"Who?" Gale's eyes widened.

"Who's Nero?"

"I don't know." Gale lied, he did know.

"You do."

"I don't."

"You do!" I screamed. Gale pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I can't do this anymore Luna, I'm sick of it. We're done."

"D-done? As in-"

"As in me not being your boyfriend anymore. I'm breaking up with you."

"Wh-why? WHY!" I screamed. Gale sighed and kissed my forehead.

"You will understand soon." He frowned.

"Gale! I'm sorry! Please give me one more chance! I will stop this and I will try to be who I used to be!" I sobbed wrapping my arms around him.

"One, one chance Luna. I love you and care for you a lot, I don't want you to get hurt." He pressed his head against mine. I sobbed into his shirt, I nearly lost him. I nearly lost Gale.


	9. Chapter 9

_**(Hey guys, quick note! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter there wasn't much inspiration going into it XD Its a hard story to work on anyway just read XDD)**_

**Chapter Nine:**

**Luna's POV:**

I woke in my bed, the air was cold and there was no blanket on me. I shivered. Today is reaping day, and my name is in there thirty nine times. The odds won't be in my favour. I glanced over at my dresser at the dress that was sent to me by the capitol. I sat up and stared at it, hopefully I will be able to wear it at next year's reaping. I really hope I don't get reaped. I got up, bathed and got dressed. I stood in front of the mirror, my red hair out. I didn't look like myself but no one is their selves today, I wonder what Spencer would look like. It's his first reaping. I didn't have to wait for long.

"Luna! Spencer!" Mum called from the living room. I inhaled the damp, cool air. I then exhaled. Closing my eyes, I turned and walked towards the door. This is it. I opened the door and walked down the hallway, humming to myself. I opened my eyes and saw Spencer, all dressed up nicely. Handsome looking. Then there was myself, looking flawless and gorgeous. The seam horn called and it was time, slowly I walked up to Mum and held her tight in my arms. Then we walked out the front door towards the town centre. This was all happening so fast, everything seemed to blur past me. I scanned the crowd and my eyes were caught with Mason's. I had to ask him who Nero was, maybe he would know.

"Uh, Mum I got to go talk to someone desperately. I will be back in a few minutes."

"Oh, okay. Hurry up!" She called as I walked towards Mason. Mason averted his eyes.

"Hey! Mason!" I jogged up beside him. Mason stared at me.

"Hi." He spoke softly and looked away. I may as well ask, there's no time for anything else.

"Who's Nero?" I spat. Mason stopped, dead in his tracks. I stopped and looked back, Mason's eyes were wide open. "Who is Nero?" I repeated, inching closer to him.

"No one." Mason shook his head.

"Stop playing games." I growled. "Who is he?"

"No one! Leave me alone!" Mason screamed.

"YOU DO KNOW!" I roared.

"GO AWAY!"

"NO! TELL ME!"

"STAY AWAY FROM OKAY?!" He screamed and ran off towards the centre of town.

"FINE!" I screamed, walking back to Mum with my head low. A really short conversation, I hope I never have to talk to him again. I mumbled to myself as we walked towards our registration area. I walked up to the capital lady and she pricked my finger and placed it on a piece of paper making the blood imprint on the page, she scanned it and it showed up with "Luna Gray." I walked over and stood in my allocated area.

**Nero's POV:**

I stood there, the lady about to scan my blood and Luna was right next to me. If she looked over and saw my name I don't know what I would do. I saw the name "Nero Fox" appear, luckily Luna didn't see. I sighed with relief and walked over to my allocated area. Luna stood gracefully amongst the other seventeen year olds. Her blood red hair stood out as if everything was grey and her hair was the only thing in colour. Her eyes flashed towards me, anger flooded her face and she looked away again. I felt bad; she asked who 'Nero' was. Only Nero was me. I sighed as I was shoved through the other guys, I was quite tall and pretty strong even though it didn't seem to show. I scowled at a twelve year old for pushing me and he lowered his head and walked by. I was strange, I wasn't very muscular but I seemed to scare people off. If I get reaped, maybe in the hunger games I can use that to my own advantage. Everything went silent and I glanced at the stage. A lady with green curly hair that draped down to her hips, walked up on stage. Capital people, eugh.

"Welcome! Welcome Everyone!" She spoke in a very annoying tone. I glanced over to the girls area and scanned the area for Luna. I saw her, she looked so pretty staring forward. Her eyes gleaming in the sun. I smiled a little and then looked back up at the lady on stage who had been talking for a while now.  
"Now, we have a very special video from the wonderful Capital!" She exclaimed as the video stared.

"War. Terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child." The deep voice spoke just like every year. I sighed and watched the same video which every year bored me to death.

"That is just amazing." The lady murmured. "We shall now begin!" She said excitedly. I took a deep breath in. "Like every year, ladies first." She walked over to the two large bowls, one holding the female and the other holding the male. The lady, who I discovered her name was Effie, dipped her hand into the bowl and twirled it around as if she was searching for that one person. She pulled the envelope like paper out and held it up. Effie walked over to the microphone and unfolded the paper. She spoke the name with a straight tone, but the name shattered me and left me to die.  
"Luna Gray." My eyes shot over to Luna who was slowly walking her way up to the stage. She walked up the steps and Effie guided her to the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman, our female tribute from District Twelve!" Effie announced with pride. Luna stood there, expressionless.  
"Now the boys!" Effie smiled and walked over to the bowl, the only sound were her pumps hitting against the cool wooden floorboards. She dipped her hand into the bowl and plucked out another piece of paper. She spoke in the same tone, but the name yet again killed me.  
"Nero Fox." My name, my name I am going into the hunger games. I am going against Luna who will hate me. I looked over at her, she was trying to figure out who he was due to the fact its déjà vu to her. I slowly walked out through the crowd and down the path and caught eyes with Luna. Her eyes then widened but lowered. She remembered me, us and most of all. My betrayal. I walked towards the stage and her eyes followed me, starting to burn holes into my skin. I closed my eyes and walked onto the stage where Effie guided me towards the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Luna Gray and Nero Fox. This year's District Twelve hunger games tributes!" She started to clap. I looked at Luna, who was giving me the death stare. I smiled half heartidly as if to say 'I'm sorry for erasing your memory but hey atleast you get to slaughter me!' and looked away. This is the end.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

**Luna's POV:**

I sat in the shitty room crying, my Mum and brother where just here. Spencer was screaming in pain and my mother fell to her knees. They were then dragged out, I wiped the tears away when the door opened to Gale. He half ran half jogged his way to me. Gale swung his arms around me holding me tight.

"This can't be real." He murmured, squeezing me tighter. "It can't be." I sobbed into his shoulder not saying another word, I loved him and didn't want to let him go. Maybe I can win this, go back to him. Be together. The peacekeeper opened the door and dragged Gale out of my arms.  
"I love you." He sobbed as the door shut him away from me. I just wanted to scream, it was all Nero's fault. I _hate _him. I stomped my feet on the ground in anger. Nero is going to be lucky if I don't kill him before the games.

**Third Person Veiw: **

Nero sat awkwardly next to Luna. The silence was killing him, Luna was bothered by the fact he was that close to her again. Nero knew he had to say something, he felt really bad. He took a deep breath and turned towards her, parting his lips he was about to speak until the door opened and Haymitch stepped in.  
"Ah!" He grinned drunkly, Luna could smell his breath from over there. "District Twelve's sacrifices!" He laughed as he stumbled his way over with a bottle of vodka. Effie sat with her hands on her lap, scowling at Haymitch. Nero pulled his face down to his hands and let out a grumble.

"Haymitch, meet our tributes Nero Fox and Luna Gray." She smiled and gestured towards Luna and Nero.

"Yes whatever, I have stuff to do. Things." Haymitch snatched a bottle of whiskey and walked back to his room.

"-And you met Haymitch." Effie sighed. "Feel free to enjoy the luxury of this." She smiled, standing up and walking away. Nero ceased the opportunity to talk to Luna.

"Luna, look take a moment to listen please I need you to understand." Nero begged.

"Why? So you can jab me with a needle while I'm distracted by your boyish charm and good look-" She cut herself off. "I don't care what you have to say, you betrayed me and I don't want to talk to you. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to my room." Luna growled, jumping up and walking into the room she was allocated. Nero sat there, broken completely.

"I'm sorry, I did it for your own safety." Nero whispered, wiping his eyes to prevent crying. He stood up and moved his way towards his room.

**Luna's POV:**

The hot water ran through my hair, down my shoulders and off my back. I stood there motionless, deciding what type of body wash to use. I ended up going with the grapefruit. As I lathered my body, which for once was clean, I thought on how I would make the next few weeks of Nero's life a living hell. Once I washed the body wash away I slammed my palm against the buttons on the wall turning it off. I stepped out and pressed another button that dried my whole body. I then walked over and slipped on a tank top and shorts. I glanced at the clock, it was five in the afternoon. I decided to walk around a bit, I couldn't feel the train was moving but I still felt quite sick. I sprawled myself across the couch and stared out the window, last time I was on a train was because of my singing. Now it's because of the hunger games, I sighed and picked at my fingernails. I had no idea where Effie was, probably fixing her make-up. Haymitch most likely was throwing up but replacing that with more alcohol and Nero I don't give a fuck. The problem is though, I do. I can't stop thinking about him, but I don't still love him do I? No I don't, I hate him. Nero lied to me, I hope he suffers. I stood up in frustration just as the train stopped for a break. The train lurched forward once more, sending me flying and hitting the wall with a thud. My head started to ache and everything started to go blurry, my vision was depleting rapidly. I saw a blurred figure bend over me and pick me up. Then I was gone.

**_"I'm sorry." Nero muttered. _**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"Reasons of just before and to become." _**

**_"What?"_**

**_"Look," He moved close to me so his forehead was against mine. "I don't won't to lose you, I love you too much for that. So I am doing what's best. You will go to the Capital and do whatever."_**

**_"But you wanted me to-"_**

**_"Forget about that."_**

**_"But-"_**

**_"Look, I'm sorry." I was about to ask why but he cut me off by pressing his lips to mine. I didn't care, I kissed him back. After a few seconds I felt something hot and wet fall on my cheek, Nero was crying. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in the side of my neck. I jerked back with my eyes open wide. I looked at the empty syringe in his hand. I clasped my hands over the injection area._**

**_"NO! NO!" I screamed, bursting into tears. "Why? No!" I screamed again, the tears streaming down my face_**

**_"I'm so sorry." He cried. I shook my head and pressed my hands against the injection site. _**

**_"No!" I screamed. "I have to remember!" I cried. _**

**_"Y- you won't." He wiped his eyes and walked closer kissing me one last time and then leaving me. I collapsed on the ground. My eyes slowly closing I whispered one final word. _**

**_"Nero." I screamed._**

I awoke with a small scream caught in the back of my throat. Isat up and calmed myself down, it was one in the morning. My head ached badly, I rubbed it. We would be at the capital by noon today and by the looks of it I won't be getting any sleep now. I got up and walked out into the main room, I hated my life so bad at the moment. I lost Gale, I nearly killed Percy, I hate Nero and I will die this week. Great. In the dark I noticed a reflection of a blade sitting on the table. 4 inch and razor sharp, I wrapped my wingers around the handle as my deep red hair sprawled across my face. I held the knife with both hands, maybe my pain will ease. I steadied the knife across my left wrist, the blade gently pressing down. With a swift movement I sliced across my arm, and four other slices next to it. I clenched my eyes shut and dropped the knife, the clatter on the ground was loud making me fall to the ground and crawl under the table. Footsteps, I hear footsteps. I watched as a light flicker on and feet walk in. Nero.

"Who's there?" His voice was raspy as if it was his last breath. He took another step, bend down and picked up the knife which had blood on it. He swiped his finger across the blade, transferring my blood onto his finger. "Who's there?" He repeated, a low growl in his voice. "Luna?" He got to his knees, and placed his hands on the ground. Nero peered under the table, his golden eyes gleaming like the first time we met. I stared into his eyes and remembered the moment when we first met. I sat up, he pushed me back and laughed. His laugh like wind chimes, he was so handsome and now, he's scarred and bruised. Nero looks hurt. "What are you doing down there?" He spoke softly, his eyes tracing down my arm and to the blood pulsing out of the cut. I quickly clasped my hand over the cut. "Are you o-"

"Fine." I spat, shoving past him. My love won't get in the way of my hatred for him, Nero stood up and grabbed my wrist and turned it to face him. Nero traced his fingers along the cut lines.

"Why would you do that?" He asked, his voice breaking.

"None of your business." I yanked my arm back and turned away.

"Luna! I did it for your own good! I didn't want you to get hurt!" He had his arm on my shoulder.

"Well, look what happened. I hate you." He let go, his eyes swelling up with tears. Nero blinked them back.

"Fine." He whispered, as I walked away. I hurt him more than he hurt me, good. Now he knows the pain. I stared at the mirror in my room, the worn down face staring back at me. In the capital, I will be perfect and pretty and perky and, not me. In a flush of anger I screamed and smashed my hands onto the mirror. The glass shattered across my left hand, gashing the palms deeply. I grabbed a white towel and pressed it to my palm hard, trying to stop the bleeding. Tears fell down my cheeks, this was going to be a long, long, long week.


End file.
